The interior configuration and architecture of aircraft have become relatively standardized today. The arrangements of the passenger seats, bulkheads, lavatories, serving areas, and the like have been developed for convenience and accommodation of both passengers and crew. The passenger compartments are typically divided into two or more sections with bulkheads and lavatories being positioned accordingly. Aisles and passageway spaces are left between sets of seats and at the access doors.
The related application Ser. No. 10/688,624, describes unique designs for architectural structures, especially archway elements which are incorporated into the interior design of an aircraft, particularly commercial passenger airplanes. The archways can be positioned individually, or in pairs or other sets along the length of the passenger cabins of the aircraft. The archways are used to run or connect various transport elements, such as electrical wiring, water lines, and environmental control system conduits, between the upper crown, lower bay, and passenger cabin of the aircraft. That invention simplifies installation complexity and eliminates the installation and variability associated with running transport elements between the various sections of the aircraft. It also provides a unique “look and feel” to passengers entering the passenger cabins of the aircraft.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a related “look and feel” of airplane passenger cabin configurations, but without the possibility of a loss of seating capacity and possible reduced revenue that would go along with it. As a result, the present invention attempts to provide a similar “look and feel” with another unique structural configuration, particularly at the entrance/exit doorway of an aircraft, without incurring any seat loss.